The Legend
by aliceisntinwonderland
Summary: This story takes place directly after the end of Twilight Princess.
1. Chapter 1

***So lately I've had a spiked interest in the Zelda games. Not sure why, I've always loved Zelda games since I was a kid but recently I've been having thoughts/ideas on what would happen at the end of the Twilight Princess game. So this story takes place right after Midna breaks the mirror. There's a bit of OOC-ness but who cares!

ZELDA'S P.O.V.

The mirror cracked.

I turned to look at Link. The expression on his face showed he was as stunned as I was, if not more. I wanted to go over and hug Link, he looked as though he could burst out into tear at any moment, I'm not sure the last time he's been hugged or for that matter I've been hugged, but Link wasn't really like that. So I decide not to. Then, it really starts to hit me and I feel tears coming out of my eyes. I'll miss Midna, my home is destroyed, but most of all because of Link. He just lost the only person who went through this whole thing with him, and I really feel terrible.

I look up at Link and I see he's crying, lightly but still...

I figured we wouldn't be leaving anytime soon so I sit on the little pavement. Link sits, too. After about a half an hour of weeping, I broke the silence.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked quietly, I didn't want surprise him.

"Where?" he asked.

"Back to Ordon, unless you had some place else in mind."

"I guess we should be going."

"We can stay if you need more time."

"No, lets go."

It took a couple of days to get to Ordon. I could tell Link was just as exhausted from all the walking as I was. I was happy that I was going to Ordon, though. I hadn't been there since I was about 12. As we were approaching the village, you could see people doing there everyday mundane tasks. Fishing, gardening, tending to farm animals. I turned to Link to ask him a question.

"So you're sure it's okay for me to stay with you?"

"Of course." Link replied.

Link's P.O.V.

"Of course." I replied. I was a bit shocked to think that she thought I would mind her staying with me. Her home was ruined and it was the right thing to do, besides I wouldn't mind spending some more time with her.

I was a little bit nervous as we walked through the gate to Ordon. I mean it's not that I wasn't excited to see everyone; Ilia, Collin, Beth, etc. It's just that I was so drained from everything that had happened over the past couple of weeks. I was nervous because I just wasn't ready for it, I knew people would come up to me with a million questions and honestly all I wanted to do right now was sleep.

"Link?" I heard someone shout.

I looked up and saw Ilia staring at me in disbelief. She then ran towards me and embraced me. I stumbled back a little, she had charged at me with full speed.

"Ilia." I whispered in her ear. It was so good to see her.

"I thought you were dead. Link you had me so worried. Please don't ever do anything like that again."

I stroked her hair and said:

"I won't, I promise."

We both pulled away from the hug and by that time at least half the village was standing next to Zelda, Ilia, & I. I couldn't make sense of anything really, there was so much movement and everyone was talking- some even yelling. Finally Mayor Bo broke through the crowd and bellowed:

"Everyone please settle down. I know you are all excited upon the return of Link. It was most unexpected but please, the boy must be very tired so I would like you all to get back to your work and let Link get to his house peacefully."

Apparently, he hadn't noticed Zelda, or for that matter no one really noticed her. I was a little surprised because she was still wearing her formal clothes. I looked around and saw everyone had gone back to whatever they were doing before we arrived, and now I noticed they were staring at the Princess. Some were even pointing. I looked over at Zelda and she met my eyes.

"Come on, I'll show you to my house."

Zelda's P.O.V.

"Come on, I'll show you to my house."

We walked a short distance to what I guess was Link's house. Link lead us into the house and up the stairs. I looked around. There wasn't much to see. A couple knick knacks here and there, but it was fairly plain. I'm not sure why but this isn't what I was expecting his room to look like.

"Hey, I'm going to take a shower. You can take one after me if you'd like. I'm sorry I only have one bed and we'll have to share. I'm sure we can make it work though." He said with a grin at the end.

He went into the bathroom and I looked over at the bed. It was a small bed. Definitely made for one person. I decided to start looking about the room. There were a couple of vases with wilted flowers and I was surprised that there weren't any pictures of his family. I walked over to the other side of the room and found a small mirror. I couldn't believe how I looked. My face had a huge bruise on the right side. I had a cut right under where my hair line started, too. I had bags and dark circles under my eyes, my hair was matted and filthy. And to top it off my dress was ripped and I hadn't had a shower in at least a week.

"Wow." I thought. "I'm attractive."

I arrived at the conclusion that I would put my hair up in a loose bun. I also took off the the top part of my dress, so that I was just wearing the slip. I then sat on the bed to wait for Link. After about 2 more minutes of waiting he came out. I was startled because he came out with only his pants on. I didn't like to admit it, but Link's looks were just other-worldly. After a couple seconds realized I was gawking at him and started blushing profusely. I'm just glad it was dark out. I looked down quickly and said:

"I'm going to take a shower in the morning."

"Okay, that's fine."

Apparently he hadn't noticed me staring at him, or if he did he didn't say anything. He go into the bed next to me and tried to leave as much room as possible for me. The only way we could both fit was in a cuddle position. My head was on Link's chest and his arm was around me.I think Link was so tired he didn't even care. After a matter of minutes, we were both out.


	2. Chapter 2

*Hey! I hope you like my story so far, this is chapter two :D Sorry, if I misspelled or had incorrect grammar, if you don't understand a part, please let me know so I can fix it. Also, please review :D it makes me happy.

Link's P.O.V.

There were two things I noticed when I first woke up. The first being that I was incredibly hungry. The second being that Zelda was not in the bed. She must already be up. What time was it? Had she already taken a shower and was now waiting for me to get up? Whoa, too many thoughts were running through my head. I decided to get up and go brush my teeth. I also realized how messy my hair was from sleeping and ran a brush through it, too. I put on some fresh clothes and decided on going downstairs. When I got there I saw Zelda cleaning... Cleaning? Why would she be cleaning. She also had on a plain white dress... What?

"Hey, Zelda," I spoke slowly. "What are you doing?"

"Doing the dishes. Cleaning. Oh, I made a fruit salad if you want some for breakfast, it's over on that counter." She said brightly. Then turned back to the dishes.

I was a little surprised by her answer. I wasn't trying to be rude or anything but I was almost positive Zelda had a maid do all her cleaning for her and I didn't think she would know how to.. Well, clean. I looked around saw that not only had she made breakfast, and done the dishes, she had also swept, and dusted. Not to mention she somehow got a new dress.

"Is something wrong?" Zelda asked.

"What? Oh, no. Nothings wrong."

Zelda's P.O.V.

"What? Oh, no. Nothings wrong."

I didn't really believe him, there was an incredulous look on his face. I woke up early today- for some reason and thought, "If I can't go back to sleep, I must do something productive with my time." So I went out and into the little store in Ordon and bought a new dress. I also bought some groceries, all of Link's were spoiled and I thought we should have something to eat. So once I was done doing that, I checked to see if Link was up, and he wasn't. So I decided that I should clean, it would be a nice surprise. Besides, what else did I have to do with my time?

After Link was done eating he asked me:

"Do you want to go outside, or stay in here for a while?"

"We can go outside. Unless you're not ready to."

"No, I'm good. Let's go."

We both got up and Link help open the door for me.

"Thanks."

Link's P.O.V.

"Thanks."

I was actually really excited about getting to see everyone. I was most excited about seeing Ilia again though. She was my best friend and I had been missing her dearly. As we walked outside I saw everyone and everything and it hit me, I was back home, back home and safe. Everything looked the same as it did yesterday. And luckily no one had noticed us yet. I wasn't sure about what to do first, and I had a feeling today was going to be a long day. I came to the conclusion that I should probably introduce Zelda to the townsfolk.

"So, who do you want to meet first?" I asked with a grin, which Zelda returned.

"Anyone, and everyone."

"I think we should go and see Uli first." Really, I wanted to see Ilia first but I have the feeling Zelda and Ilia will not like each other. Besides, Uli has a new born. And she could use a little distraction.

"Where is she? Who is she?"

"Uli is the wife of that guy over there - Rusl. She's also the mother of that little blonde boy running around, Colin. She has a new born, too." Zelda nodded as we walked over to her.

When we got over to her she was watching her baby when she looked up and saw us she gave us both a hug. She probably didn't realize Zelda was the princess.

"Oh, Link everybody has been waiting for you to arrive! How long have you been here?"

"Oh you didn't hear? I've been here since last night."

"That's right, I forgot. I've just been a scatterbrain ever since her." She pointed to her baby, sleeping in a cradle. "Oh, and who are you?" She asked, as if she were just realizing another person was with me.

"I'm Zelda." She said with a smile.

"Oh my goodness, you are." I think she was in shock. She was just staring at her in awe. "I never thought I'd meet you."

"Please, there's no need to be formal. I'm just like everyone else. Actually I was wondering if I could see your baby?" Zelda looked at me and mouthed 'Go'. I was thankful for her gesture and said:

"I'll be seeing' ya, Uli." And gave her a quick hug.

I walked away slowly hoping I could get to Ilia before anyone wanted to talk to me. I was almost there when I heard Beth yell out 'LINK!' and she came running toward me and tried to knock me over. That girl was crazy.

"Link Link Link Link LINK! You're back! We were all so worried! Where have you been?"

" SSSSHHHHHH" I said kind of loud. "Hello, Beth."

"Hiii Link."

"Where have you been?" She asked again.

"Out."

"Where?"

"Somwhere."

"WHERE!"

I liked playing this game with her.

"A place."

"What kinda place?"

"A nice place."

"Where?"

"Everywhere."

"Hmmmph"

Another reason I liked playing this game to because I always won.

For a minute she just stared at the ground with a crazed look on her face. The, she looked up and said:

"Link will you go swimming with me?" I gave her a puzzled look and replied:

"Later."

"At what time?"

"Um... Whenever I tell you, I have a lot of people to visit."

"Oh... Okay... Bye" and she ran off.

She scared me when she did that sometimes. Someone tapped my shoulder and I turned around.

It. Was. Ilia.

I gave her a big hug. I had missed her so much. We hugged for what seemed like forever, I broke the hug and said:

"Hi" I said

"Hi " She said back

We both started laughing for know reason. It was so good to be back home. I stared at her for a moment.

"Soo" I said

"So, what's new? I mean besides saving the world and all but still... I missed you so much. I swear I'll kick your ass if you ever leave me like that again. I heard you came back with the princess. Huh so you and the princess? That's a nice combination."

"I, uh, what? Ilia we're just friends..."

"Surrre Link"

"Really!"

I really didn't want her to know that I liked her. I had always thought Ilia had a little crush on me and I didn't want to hurt her feelings by letting her know I liked Zelda.

Zelda's P.O.V

After talking to Uli for awhile I was really getting to like her.

"I don't want to ask something I shouldn't but, where is Link's family?" I asked, hoping I didn't say something I shouldn't have.

"Well, nobody really knows a lot on that particular subject, I do know he has a younger sister, and a grandma, but I really don't know anything about his parents or what happened or where they are."

"Oh." It was all I could think of to say back to that, my mind started to get many questions, and I wondered if it would be wrong to ask some of them, I thought about it for a moment then realized it probably wouldn't do any harm.

"Does he ever see his sister? Does she live in the village? How old is she? Do you know?" I blurted out, feeling a bit embarrassed at the urgency of my questions.

"I don't think he does, but I don't really talk to him about that sort of personal stuff, he is always off on some adventure he might cross paths with her then or something... I think she about 11 or 12 now I believe she is about six years younger then him."

"Really?" I wondered if that was why he didn't talk much. If he was afraid of being hurt, or maybe it was some other totally different reason..

"Yeah, it's a shame. I feel bad for the boy, but everyone in this town especially likes Link so I think he's coping just fine."

Just then her child woke up, she was so cute! I was sad though because Uli had to go changer her diaper and I was left alone. I decided not to bug Link, though, because he was having fun with his friends.

Link's P.O.V.

I was having a lot of fun talking to Ilia. Then I noticed Zelda by herself, and it made me feel bad. So I had to make up an excuse to go talk to her.

"Well uh, I gotta go.." I said hoping Ilia wouldn't question me.

"Why?"

"I uh, promised Zelda I would uh, take her on a uh, picnic?" The end sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Really?" She said 'Really' in that cocky tone that she knows I don't like.

"Yeah so I gotta go..."

"Okaay Link..." She said still using that cocky tone.

"Bye..." I said awkwardly, hoping this uncomfortable moment would just end.

"Bye." She said as she slowly turned away and walked over to her father.

I walked over to Zelda.

"Hi Zelda."

"Hi Link."

"Zelda, we're going on a picnic. Don't ask."

She raised her eyebrows but said nothing. She stood up and said:

"Lead the way."


	3. Chapter 3

Link's P.O.V.

We walked to this nice little spot with a pond and an open field. I liked this place a lot, although I had only been here a couple times before. I really hoped she wouldn't question why we were even going on this picnic. I'd rather just enjoy it. To my surprise, she actually didn't say anything at all. But this didn't bother me because I didn't say anything either.

We settled near the middle of the forest area.

"So, um, you want to eat..?" I asked.

"You brought food?"

I just gave Zelda a look. Indeed, I hadn't brought food. I wasn't quite sure why I had asked that.

"So, why did you bring me out here anyways?" She asked.

I didn't want to explain the whole thing with Ilia, it would just sound outright weird. I had to make up something, maybe now would be a good time to tell her how I felt about her, since we were alone. Maybe not. I decide to anyways.

"Because, I wanted to spend more time with you..."

"Why is that?"

Zelda's P.O.V.

Oh. My. Gods.

Did he really just say that? Does he like me, too?

Link hesitated to answer for a moment and then said:

"Because I like you..?" He said that like it was obvious. But I guess it was after he said 'spend more time with you'.

"I like you too, Link"

Link's P.O.V.

WOAH! Now that answer shocked me.

Zelda blushed. Now they we had both come out to say that we both liked each other, I moved closer to her. She blushed again. She leaned her head against my shoulder.I leaned mine against her head. I love how right this feels.

After awhile this got uncomfortable so I set my head in Zelda's lap. It had been about two hours. It was the best two hours of my life, we were just sitting there, not talking, enjoying one-another company. Finally Zelda asked if we could go back to the village and so we did. We walked slowly and quietly into the village and went to my house. I held her hand because I knew it would make her feel better. It made me feel better, too.

We decided to keep the whole We're-kinda-dating-but-were-not-actually-dating thing to ourselves. I didn't think that it was right to tell anybody, not yet.

"Don't you want to go outside?" Zelda asked.

"Not necessarily." I replied, "Do you wanna go outside? If you do we can go, I'm just, uh, tired "

Actually I just didn't want people asking where I have been and what I have been doing I am sick of those questions. Plus I didn't want to hear anymore of Ilia jokes.

"If your tired I won't make you go. What are you so tired from anyways? I hate to sound rude but all you've been doing is talking to people." she said. Damn she was onto me.

Just then someone knocked on the door. I really hoped it wasn't Ilia- she would embarrass me to death. I'm glad someone did knock though, I didn't have to answer Zelda's question.

"I'll get that" I said quickly going towards the door.

Oh gods, it was Ilia. I'm pretty sure she wanted to meet Zelda... And that was not a good thing.

"Hey, Link!" she said in that condescending tone. She knew that I knew what she was upto. I didn't like it at all.

"Oh, sorry can you come back later, I was going to take a nap. Besides, I have company." I whispered in a tight voice.

I saw Zelda looking at us. She looked very confused and it made me even more mad at Ilia.

"Oh, I just wanted to chat for a couple minutes, you'll be fine. Besides I'm sure Zelda won't mind? Right, Zelda?"

Oh, Lord.

"Oh, no, that's fine." Zelda said politely.

"See, I'm perfectly welcome here, Link." When actually she wasn't. Well not right now at least.

I really didn't want to be in this situation right now. I knew she was trying to make me agitated, and it was working, so I had to stop it.

But I was too late, she had already pulled a chair over to my kitchen table and sat down.

"Hi, Princess." She said with fake enthusiasm in her voice.

"Hello." Zelda said.

I was happy because Ilia was about to say something rude but, Zelda excused herself and went upstairs.

"What the hell are you doing over here?" I asked in a low exasperated tone, so Zelda wouldn't here.

"Because were like best friends and you've been gone for a really long time and I missed you." She said as if I were stupid.

"No, really are you trying to make my life harder?"

"Your life with the princess?"

"Ye- NO, I mean just stop it okay?"

"Look Link, if you don't want me to come over then you can just say so.."

"It's not that I don't want to see you, it's just that now isn't a good time. "

"Why?" she said using that cocky tone again.

"Because, like I said, I'm really tired and want to take a nap."

"With the Princess?"

"Yea- wait what? NO."

"Sureee Link"

"Whatever I'm going to bed."

"And you're going to leave me all alone?"

"Yes." I said turning away and went up to my room.


	4. Chapter 4

*Sorry for not updating in a looooooooooong time. Between school and dance I've been very busy. But I hope you like this chapter, dollies. :)

Link's P.O.V.

I walked up the stairs, I hadn't actually intended on going to bed just yet but I suppose I would have to now, I wasn't going to risk going outside and being caught by Ilia. I guess it wasn't too late to go to bed, the sky was darkening outside and I was still pretty exhausted. When I got upstairs Zelda was sitting on my bed staring at the floor.

"Hey." I said, she looked up.

"Hi." She whispered quietly. For a minute we just stared at each other. Zelda looked down for moment, then back up at me. "What in the world was that?"

At that I smiled. "I have no idea." I said lightheartedly. We both chuckled slightly and I sat down next her. I leaned my head on her shoulder. "What should we do?"

"I'm kinda hungry." Zelda said leaning her head on top of mine.

"Do you want to go downstairs and get something to eat?"

"Sure."

We both got up and I took Zelda's hand in mine as we walked down the stairs, and into the kitchen. The only thing to eat was fruit.

"Uh, we only have fruit."

"Fruit is fine."

I got a knife and cut up the fruit, put it into two bowls and silently sat down next to Zelda. We both ate our fruit salad without talking and went back upstairs.

I smiled at Zelda and climbed in my bed, she climbed in next to me and rested her head on my chest.

I could get used to this.

*The next morning*

Link's P.O.V.

Once again, I woke to no one next to me. I decided taking a shower would be good. Now that I had someone to impress, I didn't want to look or smell bad. After a quick shower I put on some fresh clothes and went downstairs. To my surprise Zelda, Zelda was making breakfast again. Another fruit salad, only this time we had milk and bread to go with it.

"Hey," I spoke softly.

"Hey," Zelda replied, not looking at me. She was cutting up the last of the bread.

I sat down at the table. Then, I asked "How did you sleep?"

She turned around to look at me. "Very well, what about you?"

"The same." I smiled at then end of the sentence. Zelda turned back around and handed me a plate and glass, then got the two for herself. We ate in silence.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked after we had both finished.

"I want to get a new dress. The one I got yesterday is lovely but I really ought to have more than one."

Her answer surprised me a little, but it made sense.

"Of course. Would you like to go now?"

"Yes."

Zelda's P.O.V.

We walked out outside, and Link lead me to a commodity shop. Inside was a plump woman, with a big smile.

"Why hello, Princess! And Link, why I haven't seen you in ages! Come over here and give 'ole Sera a hug! What can I do for 'y'all today?"

Link walked over and gave her a hug. He then said "We're here for some dresses."

"Of course," she said brightly, eyeing me. "I'll see what I can find, unfortunately you're much more petite than the girls here in Ordon. I'm 'fraid I'll have to custom make you a dress. But I'll try to find something that will work until then." Sera went in the back.

"She didn't recognize you, where did you get your dress from yesterday?" Link asked.

"I went to an outlying village," I blushed. "I remembered from the last time that I was there, that there was a lovely dress shop there," I paused. "I wasn't sure where to go here in Ordon."

"You shouldn't have left. It's still not safe." Link said, with concern.

"I know."

Sera fortunately came back. Surprised, I saw she only had one dress in her hands.

"Come 'er darling. Let's try this on." We walked to a changing room and she helped the dress on me. It was rather odd. It was strapless and a bright red. It came about an inch or two above my knee. It was fitted on the top and flared out at the hips. It was gorgeous, I just wasn't sure why she would have something like this.

"Fit's you like a glove, my dear." Sera said.

"It's wonderful," I said. "I've never seen anything like this."

"I thought you might like it." She said with a wink.

We came back out into the main part of the store. I met Link's eyes and he just stared at me. I walked over to him and he whispered, "You look beautiful."

I went up to the register. "How much do I owe you for the dress?" I asked.

Sera gawked at me. "What are you talking about? Nothing! Nothing at all. You deserve it, princess. It's a gift from me to you."

"No, no I insist."

"I insist too, now go and have fun! I have business to take care of." With that she walked off, into the back part of her store again. So, I walked over to the register and put in a few gold pieces.

"Okay," I said " We can go now."

Link opened the door for me and we walked outside.

"That dress.." He started.

"I know." I said laughing.

After a few moments Link said "Come on, I'll show you where I work."

Link's P.O.V.

We started walking towards the center of the village. I saw Illia and I definitely wasn't excited. I wasn't exactly happy about the way I treated her yesterday but, sometimes she just has it coming. I decided to walk in the direction she was in though, I hated fighting with her and since Zelda would probably be here for at least another week, or until her castle is rebuilt, I suppose that they should start getting along. They both mean so much to me.

"Are we going over to Illia?" Zelda asked.

"Yes," I said. Zelda sighed. "I want you two to get along."

Illia had her back turned to me, I don't think she'd noticed us yet. I tapped her shoulder. She turned around slowly. She looked at Zelda then I.

"What?" She said harshly. I guess she had not taken lightly to me being rude to her yesterday.

"I just wanted to come to apologize to you-"

"Save it." She cut me off. She turned around and walked over to her house without saying another word.

"Perfect." I whispered. I turned to look at Zelda.

"Sorry." She said quietly.

I sighed. It wasn't like Illia to stay mad at me for longer than half an hour. She must have been pretty pissed. And I realized that I'd have to talk to her in private.

Suddenly, Colin came running up to us. Actually not "us" but Princess Zelda.

Zelda's P.O.V.

Suddenly, Colin, a little blonde boy I had met yesterday came running up to me.

He said "Princess, there's someone here to see you!"

"There is?" I said confused. Really, I couldn't think of anyone who would have come to see me. Or for that matter know where I was.

"Yes, he said he needs to talk to you immediately."


	5. Chapter 5

***Hey dolls, sorry I haven't updated in forever. Between school and dance I kinda got caught up in life, you know? Anyways, enjoy!

Zelda's P.O.V.

A million things were running through my head at this moment. Who is here? What does he want?

"C'mon," Colin said. "Follow me."

We walked a short distance to the entrance of Ordon, where Link and I had originally came through only a few days ago. What I saw when we got there shocked me to say the least. There was a massive army of soldiers- my soldiers, all dressed up for war. One in particular stood out in front. He was dressed in red, black, and gold unlike the others. I recognized him immediately. His name was Roman. With light brown hair and glistening dark brown eyes, he definitely had a look that couldn't be mistaken. He had been my 'personal' bodyguard my whole life, as well as my best friend.

Colin walked me until we were standing close to Roman.

"Hey." He whispered quietly, so no one else could hear. "I'm glad that you're actually here. We've been looking everywhere for you. C'mon, it's time to go." He grabbed my hand and started to walk away.

"What are you doing? I can't leave now." He turned around, and stopped walking.

"What do you mean 'I can't leave now?'"

"I mean, where are you going to take me? Besides I've made friends here, can't I stay for a little while longer?" I turn my head back to Link. His expression is hard to read from here. I'm guessing he's a little more than confused now, though.

"I'm here to take you home. It's not good for you to be out like this." His expression was getting hard. This isn't how he usually acted. Something was wrong. "It's time to go now. Go grab your stuff, if you have any and lets get going."

"But-"

His expression told me to stop talking.

Link's P.O.V.

To say I was a little confined was a HUGE understatement. A total of three things were happening right now that did not understand in the least. The first being that there was a mysterious man here to talk to the Princess. The second being that there was a MASSIVE army equipped for battle standing at the entrance of Ordon. And the third being that Zelda actually knew whoever that guy was.

After Colin lead the princess to the guy, he walked back to me.

"Any idea who that might be?" I ask him.

"Nope, he seems pretty important though."

I watch as the princess and him talk. We wait silently as she comes slowly walking back towards us.

Zelda's P.O.V.

I pace leisurely back towards Link. I wasn't ready to leave. Not yet. I was really enjoying my time here, especially with Link. I didn't know when I would get the chance to see him again, if Roman really did make me leave. By now the whole village had gathered around, gossiping silently about what was happening. I felt very awkward moving back towards Link's house. Everyone was staring. As I approached Link, he turned to walk with me.

"Are you going to explain this to me now or later?" He asked abruptly. I'm not sure what to say back to this. There is too much to say, and there definitely isn't enough time.

I hesitate before answering.

"I can't." I say calmly.

Link stopped in his tracks.

"Can't?" He says with incredulism dripping in his tone.

I keep walking, I can't do this right now. I can't have this conversation. When I get to Link's house I quickly go upstairs to retrieve what little I have. My tattered dress, my red dress, and a sack of gold coins. I hear the door to Link's house open. Great. Now I'll have to explain- or at least make up something to tell him. When I walk back down the stairs I was dismayed to see that Ilia was down here instead of Link. She looked up at me, angry. I couldn't imagine why.

"What the hell is going on?"

I meet her gaze and quickly look away. I have no idea. I keep walking past her.

"Are you leaving?" She asks as I walk out of the house.

"Yes." I say without looking at her.

I start back towards Roman. I wish he wouldn't have come. Things were finally starting to go right for once, I was free of being burdened to my castle, I was starting to 'date' Link, and well it was nice for once to not have to be caught up with being perfect all the time. I see that Link is talking to Mayor Bo. I walk intently back to Roman.

Link runs to stop me. He catches my hand as I approach Roman.

"Wait." He says.


End file.
